


A Discourse on Three Rounds

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [21]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stana and Nathan discuss Beckett and Castle's three rounds from After the Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discourse on Three Rounds

"First time," she says, looking over at him, one eyebrow quirked in inquiry.

He answers immediately. "Wild and hot."

Her face scrunches. "Really?"

"What, you don't think so?" He sounds almost offended.

"Uh-uh. Soft and slow."

He frowns, shaking his head. "No way. Wild and hot, definitely. Remember the door?"

She has to suppress a shiver, take half a second to school her features. "Of course I remember the door. But it calmed down. Slowed down. And the way she led him to the bedroom?" She doesn't speak in first person. It helps to keep them separate in times like this. "Definitely soft and slow."

He still looks skeptical, so she continues. "You can't picture it? How she led him into the bedroom, how they undress each other, take all the time they want to explore each other?"

He shifts, and his Adam's apple moves like he's clearing his throat, although no sound emerges. "I can't see them having the patience for that. Maybe it started slow, but it wouldn't be long before his control reached its limits."

She hums, considering, then admits, "You may be right."

Silence envelopes them again, before he asks, "Second time?"

This time her answer is instantaneous. "Shower."

"Yeah?" His expression is curious and open.

She nods. "She would have been cold. Plus, she definitely didn't have morning-after-sex-with-wet-hair hair."

"Maybe the shower was the third. Or unrelated," he suggests.

"Nope. Shower after the first time. I don't think it was planned to be the second time, though." Her eyes drift upward as she thinks. "It was probably spontaneous. Just being there, naked together, in the hot water. Desperate, I think. Like thank-God-you're-not-dead sex."

He agrees, and nods to show it.

"Third time?"

His brow furrows as he thinks. "Later," he decides. "After the talking. Desperate," he muses. "But not… wild. Quietly desperate. Soft, but needy. Memorizing, then falling asleep wrapped around each other."

She smiles, murmurs, "I like that."

His eyes are warm as he replies, "I do, too," and they fall into silence once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted Stana and Nathan to be together in bed while they have this conversation, or not together at all, but mutually wanting, and sitting in a trailer or something. So I wrote it ambiguously on purpose. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
